User blog:JayPlays1/My Personal Names For Each Just Dance Game
Is it just me, or do each of the tracklists seem somewhat....themed? After days of thought on it, I decided to come up with names for each game for, say, if all the songs from one game got compressed into an album or something. (This doesn't include Summer Party, Unlimited, Now, The Japanese series, The Kids Trilogy, Disney Party, Greatest Hits or Best Of) Just Dance: Classics & Nostalgics Most songs in this game are either really old (like Girls Just Want To Have Fun or I Like to Move It) or nostalgia-triggering for some other reason (Like DARE, Funplex, or Hot N Cold). Therefore, this seems to make sense Just Dance 2: Summer Party Not only are a lot of these nice songs to chill to over the summer (Move Your Feet, D.A.N.C.E., Rockafeller Skank, etc.), but most of its DLC was made into a tracklist for a game literally named Summer Party. It makes too much sense. The Black Eyed Peas Experience: Best Of the Black Eyed Peas & Company That is this game's tracklist in a nutshell: a giant list of Black Eyed Peas songs complete with collaborations with David Guetta, James Brown, etc, and DLC from other artists like Major Lazer and Far East Movement. Just Dance 3: Everybody's Gift This game has probably the most diverse tracklist in the whole series, complete with Daft Punk, Cee Lo Green, Aretha Franklin (albiet, covered, but still), A Nightmare Before Christmas' This is Halloween, and even a Eurovision winner. It helps that most of its DLC is recycled. Michael Jackson: The Experience: Best Of The King of Pop No explanation needed. Just Dance 4: Teenage Dream With the series debut of Justin Bieber, One Direction, Maroon 5, Nicki Minaj, etc, and tracks from Ubisoft-associated artists Sammy and Anja, this was clearly mostly the type of music that tweens and teens would be listening to around the time the game came out. It was one of the best tracklists, and I'm glad they did that, but I'm also glad they didn't do it again, cause it would ruin the magic. (The title also serves as a reference to the song from the previous game.) Just Dance 2014: Radio Play Of the 50-ish songs on the main tracklist of this game, I've heard nearly half of them on the radio (I still hear some of them from time to time), and a lot of the other songs probably got a lot of radio play around the time they came out. That just leaves a select few songs and 3 movie tracks. This also brought back several artists from 3, which I appreciate. ABBA: You Can Dance: The ABBA Dance Party Experience No explanation needed. Just Dance 2015: Radio Play Vol. 2 A lack of creativity on my end and a similar theme to its predecesor are pertty much what make up this name. Love what they did with the menu, though. Just Dance 2016: The Unlimited Dance Party Not just on account of this being the first game to sport the new Just Dance Unlimited extension, this also had a fairly diverse list, complete with radio hits, originals, and even a vocaloid song. Just Dance 2017: Back to the Classics Merely based on the fact that this game's list is almost exclusively Classic routines, with Party Master Mode, Showtime, and Sweat routines being cut completely, and Mashups being cut down since previous games. In addition, this also brought back SEVERAL artists from previous games. Just Dance 2018: The New Generation With mainstream music having changed as much as it did in the past few years, of course by this point Ubisoft would've obliged with this tracklist, what with Beep Beep I'm A Sheep, Despacito, Shape of You, etc. I'm personally not really down for that, but it still has its gems. Just Dance 2019: TBA This kind of thing takes way too much thought to come up with one for a game not even finished yet (at least for one as uncreative as me). I'll think of one after the game is out. Category:Blog posts